·Ťuтσя·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Ella no era la chica más inteligente del mundo pero ¿en verdad debía tener un tutor de su misma edad que le enseñara matemática?::...::NxL::...:·Dedicado a Aleh·:


**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro... Blah, Blah, Blah...**

_**Holass a Todos! **_**Luego de no sé cuanto tiempo de ausencia aquí regreso para traumarles x) Naaah, espero que este fic no sea tan así =D**

**Advertencias: **Muertes? Naaah, raramente nadie muere. Lime? No llegó a tanto la cosa :), Lemmon? Mucho menos! Well... Creo que no hay advertencias... **Aunque quizás haya algo de OoC... ¡Raited T 4 security!**

* * *

**·  
·::Dedicado a Aleeeh::·  
...::Feliz cumple MUY atrasado hermaniita::..  
='^w^'=  
··:::¡Espero que te guste!:::··  
TKM!  
· **

* * *

_**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**_

* * *

**·T**u**t**o**r**·

Había silencio, una de las reglas principales; luces que le daban un aspecto tenue al lugar (cortesía del director que no invertía en lámparas nuevas) y libros, muchos libros grandes y gruesos… ¿Qué demonios se supone que _ella _hacía en un lugar como ese y a _esa hora_?

No se molestó cuando la respectiva profesora de matemáticas le llamó la atención por hablar con una de sus amigas a mitad de una importante lección, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando castigó por ello pero sí debía admitir que se sintió muy mal por el hecho de tener que asistir a un _tutor, _es decir, la rubia no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, sí, podía ser olvidadiza y distraída pero estaba segura (interiormente) de que no necesitaba a alguien de su edad que le dijera como se tenía que sumar o restar… ¿O tal vez sí?

Miró algo asombrada aquella sala mientras entraba y '_¡vaya que esos muebles eran grandes, viejos y feos!' _se decía a si misma viéndolos y recordando alguna de las películas esas de una casa embrujada. Tuvo un escalofrío al instante, y otro más al ver a la encargada canosa, con lentes finos que camuflaban el par de pequeños ojos celestes y de edad avanzada que la miraba seria e intrigada desde detrás de su mostrador.

— ¿Necesita algo, jovensita?

La voz de aquella señora sonaba rara, quizás era el eco que se formó.

—Yo… Busco a mi tutor de matemática, creo que se llamaba Noel-Algo —fue lo que respondió la chica un poco confundida y apretando un poco el libro de matemáticas que tenía en manos contra su pecho.

— ¿Noel-Algo? –Aquella excéntrica mujer ahogó una carcajada ante la mención del nombre.

—Es Noah. –Una voz masculina resonó en esa habitación, aunque su tono fue seco y frío a aquella joven le llamó la atención.

—Creo que ya encontraste a tu tutor –le comentó la de cabello canoso mientras revisaba algunos ficheros distraídamente. –Les recomiendo que cuando tomen los libros correspondientes al aprendizaje de 5º año tengan cuidado con el polvo –agregó con una media sonrisa mientras les extendía unas tarjetas con direcciones.

— ¿Sección 19 E-M?— Cuestionó la chica al ver uno de los dorsos de la tarjeta.

—Tenemos que ir hasta la estantería, al "mueble" –le aclaró a Lindsay— número 19 y buscar la intersección E-M de esos estantes. –Terminado ese asunto Noah se limitó a guardar las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul marino (cortesía de la diseñadora de los uniformes de preparatoria).

—Bien, entonces… ¿Vamos por los libros?— Sonrió la chica entusiasmada mientras le sacaba una de las manos del pantalón y la tomaba inocentemente.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— El moreno se limitó a mirarla a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

—Tomar tu mano para que me lleves a buscar esos libros. –De nuevo sonrió con el entusiasmo de una niña de 5 años ante una muñeca nuevo. Eso lo tomó desprevenido y el sonrojo se escapó involuntariamente. La encargada los miraba de vez en cuando, _después de todo ese tipo de cosas no le pasan a Noah todo los días._

— ¿Norman, sigues ahí?— Preguntó mientras pasaba una de sus manos enfrente a sus ojos.

—… ¿Eh?— 'contestó' en ese momento, pero al comprender que andaba como ido recobró la compostura al instante. Ahora el sonrojo era de vergüenza por la escena anterior.

— ¡Parecía que te habías ido a otro mundo!— Exclamó como una nena pequeña haciendo puchero (berrinche, mohín, capricho… ¿Cuál era la diferencia?), Noah tosió ahogando la leve risa que le daba la mueca de la rubia.

—Hpm… —Bufó la celestina mientras se cruzaba de brazos levemente sonrojada por notar que él se reía de ella (_aunque técnicamente fuera verdad…_ Pero no de ese modo)

—Como sea –logró articular cuando logró suprimir esa risilla — ¿Vamos por los libros de una vez?— Casi simpáticamente fue como lo preguntó… Casi.

— ¡De lujo!— Y estrechó la mano que la unía a él. Seriamente Noah sólo rodó los ojos en un deje indiferente. — ¡Vamos por los libros de geometría!

— ¿Los de matemática no son los que tienes en tu otra mano?

—Sí, tengo el de matemática, pero necesito uno de ecuaciones y de gráficas –contestó algo confundida y recordando los temas.

— ¿Y las ecuaciones y gráficas que tienen que ver con la geometría y la matemática?— La pregunta de Noah a Lindsay fue tal cual profesor—alumna.

— ¡Yo sé! Que las ecuaciones pueden estar relacionadas con la geometría en problemas de cálculo, lo mismo al momento de calcular las pendientes de las gráficas. Y todo ello pertenece a la aritmética de la matemática. –Dicho eso la chica no pudo sonreír orgullosa ya que jadeo un poco por la falta de aire, _¡mala idea decirlo todo seguido y rápido! _

La expresión de Noah ante la respuesta de Lindsay fue… La imagen vale más que mil palabras.

La carcajada indisimulada de la encargada resonó por el casi vacío lugar. Ambos chicos la voltearon a ver desconcertados pero la mujer al notar lo que recientemente había hecho calló, sonrió algo avergonzada y se agachó tras su mostrador 'para buscar unas carpetas y archivos que debía revisar para entregar'. Una vez que esa mujer no estaba a la vista del par de estudiantes éstos rieron levemente ante la reacción de aquella señora.

* * *

La luz tenue que le daba un aspecto lúgubre al lugar no ayudaba mucho después de todo...

— ¿No crees que esos libros son muy grandes y pesados?— Lindsay lo miraba desde abajo, Noah disimulando estar haciendo algo de fuerza para levantarlos negó con la cabeza. –En serio, ¡Nigel, te puedes caer! –Volvió a hablar ella sin disimular que estaba preocupada ante la altura en donde se encontraba él y porque la escalera de madera parecía algo podrida y rota.

— ¡Es Noah! –Gruñó guardando un libro que no les servía y sacando otro de hojas amarillentas para intentar leer su título.

—Oh~, Noah –repitió con una sonrisa, y luego radiante fue al recordar algo— ¿Entonces tu eres el que se besó con Cody en la fiesta de graduación la otra vez?— Fue inocente el tono que usó… ¿O es que quiso parecer inocente acaso?

Con una cámara de pequeño tamaño la encargada la dejó sobre el mostrador para gravar 'eso' que le estaba pasando al _Alumno Estrella _y que… Probablemente no le ocurrirían de nuevo.

—Izzy dice que te besaste con él— comentó canturreándolo con las manos tomadas en su espalda.

Molesto apretó molesto el libro que tenía en mano, pero lo disimuló y su semblante volvió a ser calmado cuando lo guardó.

— ¿De veras lo hiciste?— Insistió divertida.

— ¡Yo no besé a ningún chico! ¡Ese rumor fue de un malentendido para que Sierra dejara de perseguir a Cody!— Tan enérgico estaba defendiendo su orientación sexual que olvidó mantenerse en equilibrio en la tambaleante escalera de madera vieja. Por cosa de la gravedad Noah cayó, y por cosa de _la casualidad_ cayó encima de Lindsay mientras la escalera caía hacia el lado contrario, provocando un ruido seco al caer.

—Ouch, vaya caída –comentó la de ojos celestes, levemente sonrojada por la cercanía del chico y desviando su mirada hacia el libro de matemáticas que ella tenía en la mano antes de la caída.

—Ehm… Sí, supongo… —Se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia pero la verdad era que estaba apenado aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—Seguras siendo mi tutor, ¿cierto?— Avergozada, sonrojada y un poco preocupada, así se sentía la porrista más importante de ese club aunque… Las mariposas en la boca del estómago no significaban nada, ¿cierto?

Debía admitirlo, esa chica se veía tierna y tenía que admitir que era una completa barbie en lo físico… ¿Y en lo mental también lo sería?

—Supongo. –Se volvió a encoger de hombros a la vez que escondía su sonrisa. –Aunque… ¿No crees que será extraño que un 'ratón de biblioteca' le de clases a la porrista más importante de su grupo? –Habló como Duncan y al darse cuenta rió levemente.

—Quizás sí lo sea pero… Creo que habría algo más extraño aún.—Esta vez su sonrisa lucía más pícara que inocente o ingenua.

—No lo creo –respondió indiferente a la vez que se resignaba a que sería sólo su tutor y que se levantaba de encima de ella (aunque estándolo no estaba para nada incómodo).

—Yo sí. –Y la sonrisa pícara desapareció cuando la rubia no lo dejó levantarse ya que con una mano lo tomo por el cuello para besarlo al instante. Tan rápido había sido la cosa que a Noah no le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos siquiera pero al final lo que quería Lindsay lo consiguió, el moreno le correspondía y no se había movido de su lugar. Esa chica no era tan idiota como pensó cuando la vio por primera vez.

—Y profesor… —Comenzó a preguntar una vez que se separaron por falta de oxígeno— ¿Esto es parte de mi enseñanza?— Pícara y divertida eran las expresiones de ella en ese instante.

—Si sustituyes los hechos por Xs e Ys creo que lograste resolver una ecuación perfectamente. –Ahora él le seguía el juego conscientemente –Aunque… Creo que deberíamos eliminar a _la Z… —_le susurró en un tono sensual antes de besarla.

—N-Noah… ¿Te molestaría cerrar tú la biblioteca esta vez? Es que… Tengo asuntos pendientes y ya que tú eres un alumno de honor… –se excusó la mujer saliendo de su improvisado escondite y con carpetas en la mano. Obviamente no quería ser mal tercio.

—No se preocupe, me ocupo yo –contestó el chico sentado a escasos metros de Lindsay y con actitud indiferente cuando lo vio la encargada, esta se asombro ya que había 'pensado en otro tipo de cosas'.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió avergonzada la señora mientras se iba luego de dejarle la llave a Noah, Lindsay mentalmente volvió a insistir que esa mujer era muy rara.

—Y… ¿Comenzamos con la clase? –Preguntó el chico apoyado en el mostrador una vez que la encargada se fue.

La rubia sonrió, nunca se había alegrado más de estar en una biblioteca por primera vez aunque eso le costara estarle dando ánimos al equipo de soccer y estar buscando a 'Tyler' aunque… Ahora había encontrado a un 'Noah' que esperaba no perder… ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?

— Sí, ¿pero con qué tema comenzamos?— Hablaba de forma informal, pero aún su tono parecía el de una alumna hacia su profesor.

—Por lo que noté, las ecuaciones se te dan bien… —Sonrió de una manera un poco perversa mientras apagaba la cámara de aquella anciana y a la misma vez que Lindsay se acercaba con los el libro de matemática que antes había dejado caer.

—Comencemos con las ecuaciones entonces. –Ella sonrió inocentemente pero levemente sonrojada.

—Comencemos… —Repitió Noah, sonriendo con una sonrisa perversa pero escondida mientras la llevaba de la mano que tenía libre por los pasillos que se formaban gracias a esos gigantescos muebles cafés.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Que tan mal quedó? xDD Sí siguen vivos y llegaron hasta aquí... ¡Felicidades! Y espero no haberlos hecho vomitar, crearles un trauma o algo por el estilo =)**

**La verdad... Nunca he estado en una biblioteca así que espero que la descripción no haya quedado tan mal **

**Ojala les haya gustado ='^o^'= y hey... Final abierto... Que se imaginan ustedes que ocurrió luegooo? xP**

**Alguna crítica constructiva, destructiva o comentario...? =D **

**Well, me voy yendo, besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review? **


End file.
